Work vehicles, such as those used in the agriculture, construction and forestry industries, and other vehicles, equipment and machinery, may be driven by a power plant which includes an internal combustion engine or an alternative power source. Power is transferred to the drive wheels through a drivetrain that typically includes a drive shaft, a transmission to provide various gear ratios, and a differential to split power between the two sides of the vehicle. The power source, the transmission and the differential are typically packaged separately, and may be spread out along the length of the vehicle. This type of a separate package arrangement may be carried over when an alternative power source is used. Alternatively, with alternative power sources, electric motors may be located at each corner of the vehicle that includes a drive wheel, which also spreads the drive system components out into separate packages. Doing so impacts the design and packaging of numerous other components of the vehicle, increasing cost and development time.